


Memories

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Memories, Romance, laying in bed with your lover, pure fluff, thinking about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: She makes him remember.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Cliodna is pronounced Clee-owd-nah. Or at least, that's how I pronounce it.

She makes him remember.

Memories from before the Blight and Kirkwall, memories that he thought were long desecrated came back in waves when he first met Lydia in Haven. Meeting her for the first time, seeing her unabashed wonder at the falling snow, made him remember the woman from the book of stories his mother used to read to him when he was little. He saw Lydia for the first time, and it was like seeing Cliodna again, come to life from the illustration on the page.  
Continuing to know her and witness her determination first hand made the recollections of Cliodna continue as her heroism spread. Cliodna in the story had searched for her lover in the Lowlands, with all the same endurance Lydia had as she became the Inquisitor. Then though, before they became lovers, he had yet to know what Lydia searched for.

She’s curled in his arms now, his arm wrapped around her as she sleeps, cheek against his bare chest. He can’t stop the grin that forms as he realizes he now knows what Lydia searched for. This. Being with him. That was what she searched for. She searched for it without knowing it was what she wanted, just as he searched, and never knew Lydia was all he would ever want.

Like the wings of a butterfly, her eyelids flutter against his chest as she stirs. She sighs contently as his palm makes rhythmic circles around her back, and she rises to meet his lips. Her lips taste of sugar from the deserts she ate before they retreated to her quarters, tea, and home. Her naked body is sprawled across him, and they are still in the blissful cloud of euphoria from their lovemaking. Once again, he remembers his past.

This time though, he remembers an anecdote that his father once told him. When he was a boy, his father told him that some people were made of stars from the heavens, their beauty too celestial and ethereal for this world. Cullen then recalls how afterward, his father pointed to his mother, and said she was one of those people. He told Cullen that she was crafted by the Maker himself from star stuff, molded and shaped for him to love.

Cullen smiles as this memory makes itself known again, looking into the blue eyes of his love. Lydia is one of those people, fashioned from the stars by the Maker Himself. Fashioned for him.

She giggles as he lays her down on the bed, pressing his body over hers. Fingers twirling in his hair, he supports her back as they kiss. Her kisses always taste different depending on the day and circumstance. Playful when they are stolen in the war room. Full of longing after returning home from so long. Tasting of love and comfort as they make love. Now he kisses her and he tastes the memories of his past, the memories that she makes him remember.

Cullen will spend his life feeling all of them.

He kisses her and feels her warm flesh. This is all he ever needs.

“I love you,” she whispers when at last he parts, and it makes him remember the future that he once thought was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm writing the slow burn with Cullen and Lydia. As of right now, they ain't at a good place. Consider these one shots as things that happen in a different universe, or like side stories that will happen during the course of In Waking Dreams, you pick :)


End file.
